


Kanto Detour

by Warlordess



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlordess/pseuds/Warlordess
Summary: Serena follows her mentor's advice and visits a certain gym in Cerulean City. There she finds something unexpected but not in the least unwelcome. Champselyseeshipping.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Serena
Kudos: 11





	Kanto Detour

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the last prompt request I accepted on Tumblr all that time ago? It was for Misty x Serena and the prompt was a chaste: "Can I kiss you?"

"So you’re from Kalos, huh?” the red-haired gym leader asked curiously from the Cerulean Gym pool. “And you came here at the advice of your mentor to meet my sisters?”

“Ah, yeah! I was told it had already been pre-arranged between them that I would be able to come watch some of the rehearsals for the latest underwater ballet that’s being produced here at the gym,” the petite honey-haired female visitor responded from just beyond the tile and cement rim, “I was told it would be good training for me.”

“Yeah, maybe…” Misty said with an agitated huff, wiping a drenched tress of hair out of her eyeline before continuing, “Listen, uh, I’m sorry, what was your name?”

“Oh, sorry, I guess I forgot to introduce myself to you. I… I was a little distracted by your, um…” the girl paused and nodded towards Misty’s odd(ly attractive) choice of swimwear; a red beaded necklace and bejeweled earrings, pink seashell bra, amethyst pearl hairband, and flowing spring green mermaid’s tail trailing behind her and floating in the water, complete with an ornate decorative starfish patch affixed on her left thigh, before continuing, “... Anyway, my name is Serena,” she revealed with a charming flush to her cheeks, “I guess, with an outfit like that, you must be in the ballet too?”

“Yeah, my sisters always somehow convince me to help them out with things like this. They’re not here right now though. They left a little while ago and said they wouldn’t be back until late in the evening. So… sorry but I think they forgot you were supposed to arrive today.”

“Oh… um…” Clearly at a loss for words, Serena kneeled stiffly over the side of the pool, biting her lower lip, gaze averting left and then right, trying to figure out what her next move in this case would be.

“Um, your name is Misty, right? Do… do you mind if I just watch you practice until your sisters come back? The next Queen Showcase season begins a month from now back home and I really wanted to take advantage of every opportunity to learn something new that could help me win!”

“The next…?” the redheaded gym leader tapered off at the rather unfamiliar sounding career path. “Well, I guess you could but… I’m not going to be doing anything special…”

Misty, not having planned to have such an intimately small and captive audience, felt overcome with a fierce yet shortlived wave of anxiety. She’d waited specifically for her sisters to leave for the day before deciding to take the opportunity to practice her role and ballet techniques… and now…

“Well, anyway…” she muttered in a flustered tone of voice as Serena retreated to a nearby bench to take a seat. Then Misty dived swiftly down into the water and rejoined the Pokemon who were waiting for her to start them off.

Serena watched the redheaded trainer twirl around a Kanto Pokemon she loosely recognized as a Dewgong, grasping ahold of their front fins and drifting into a wide, sweeping backwards dip, which ended in a floaty backflip.

By the time she’d righted herself again, her next dance partners had come to call. Two Luvdisc drifted over in her direction with lips locked and heart-shaped bodies fluttering like a set of wings. They separated just as they finished their introduction, swirling parallel around Misty, bubble streams jetting out behind them and encircling the would-be mermaid in an almost ethereal, magical sequence.

Serena sat in awe for the next hour or so as the Kanto-based native went through the motions of her somewhat solitary rehearsal. As unfamiliar as the Kalos performer was with one’s ability to act fluently underwater, she could still tell that the redhead was good at what she did. The most entrancing part of the entire private show was Misty’s ability to time her resurfacing for breaths with multiple opportunities to engage with the audience.

When she was under the water, the redhead acted as though it were her own world, nothing else around her but murky blue depths and her Pokemon friends. Yet, when she emerged, she would always catch Serena’s eye and perhaps wink, twirl under an aurora beam water arch combo that the Pokemon had manifested with their elemental prowess, and backflip underwater once more for another festive round with the other stars of her little show.

Serena was positively enthralled by the magnitude of the other girl’s skill, never mind that she’d made it seem in the beginning as though she were going to endure a boorish chore.

“... Are you okay?” Misty begged of her some time later between gulps of air.

Serena jumped as though she hadn’t realized the redhead had stopped performing and reappeared at the edge of the pool to stare out at her where she sat, then brushed off her own jerky reaction with a bashful giggle, only just then comprehending that she’d been clasping both hands tightly to her chest and that her face felt uncomfortably toasty.

“I - I am!” the Kalos performer responded in haste, leaping from her seat and cautiously edging closer to the water to take in the sight of her surrogate tutor, chest heaving slightly, cheeks full with a rosy flush, vibrant hair somehow both limp from the weight of the water and full of thick waves as it cascaded down her back, supple muscles in her arms and abdomen tightening as she finally grasped the cement swell of the poolside wall and lifted herself with ease out of the water.

Misty sighed and stretched languidly, and Serena inched instinctively closer to her and took in the sight.

“Any - oh, sorry, I think I got some water on you,” the Cerulean trainer said pointedly but her honey-haired visitor shrugged and murmured something negligible under her breath so she shrugged it off and went on, “Uuh, okay… Anyway, I was going to say that I’m done. I don’t know - I mean, I doubt you learned anything from watching me. My sisters may be flakes as gym leaders but they’re actually really great at choreographing these dances and scripting their shows.”

“No!” Serena exclaimed defiantly, fists clenched tightly before her, “I - uh - I actually learned a lot! You… you’re really great too! I mean, next to your sisters… Well, I haven’t met them yet but…”

Misty quirked an eyebrow at the other girl’s wild rambling but waited for her to try and pull her own thoughts together as patiently as she could.

“... But I… feel that you must be just as capable as them!”

“Oh, well, thanks. Of course, I’ve been telling them that for years but at least  _ someone  _ sees my talents!” Misty replied with a confident and flattered laugh.

Serena pursed her lips together, having difficulty trying to find the words to explain what she’d felt while watching the redheaded gym trainer’s performance. If she were being honest, she could admit to feeling similarly to how she had always felt towards Aria, and Miette… and Ash.

Aria, her greatest and final challenge towards accomplishing her goal. Miette, strong and stubborn and always willing to give her best to motivate her into working as hard as she could. Ash, the boy she’d been so inspired by that he’d stolen her heart, hadn’t he?

“Can I kiss you?”

The question tumbled from between her lips before she could justify to herself the sense behind it. In response, Misty paused amidst toweling herself dry, blinking rapidly, mind blown by the sudden invitation.

“I… I’m - what?”

“Oh, sorry,” the Kalos native blushed so red that she looked momentarily faint, hands up before her as if trying to brush off her previous outlandish request, “I didn’t mean… I didn’t  _ think _ … It was… in thanks. You taught me a lot… and I wanted to show my gratitude.”

“Oh… that’s all?” Misty asked, but Serena felt her heart jump at the realization that her advances hadn’t been outright rejected.

“Well, maybe…”

“Or… maybe not…?”

That was the last exchange between the two young girls before the distance between them finished closing. Serena swore she could hear her own heart pounding, felt even more empowered when a slightly calloused and pruny hand enveloped hers. Some blissful, hopeful part of her couldn’t help but think she could feel Misty’s equally erratic pulse through the pads of her fingertips.

Serena couldn’t help sucking a breath in between her teeth as they both separated, trying her best to dispel the stars behind her eyes and the heavy warmth in her chest.

“So…” Misty began, peering intensely at her visitor with a glowing smile, “... that was nice.” She paused as Serena’s eyes lit up at the comment before continuing bravely onward, “So nice, in fact, that I think I should thank  _ you _ too,” she finished, grin widening as she leaned in once more.

And so she did.


End file.
